


day sixteen ; notebook.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: Was he hiding some big, exciting secret? Maybe it has something to do with why he was sent here, for potential criminal or otherwise illegal reasons. He could be somehow associated with themafia, for all Louis knows.
Relationships: Aasim & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Kudos: 3





	day sixteen ; notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> pre-apoc kiddies, louis and aasim! based on my personal hcs for their ages, i'm thinking they're around 8-9ish here? idk man, the timeline for twdg is pretty skewed lmao

“What’cha writing?”

Louis simply continues to smile as the kid’s eyes immediately dart up to his face, mildly startled and increasingly anxious. He’s been watching him ever since he’d arrived at the school, always secluded from the rest and writing away in that journal of his. He didn’t talk much, if at all, and Louis realizes that he hardly knows what his voice even sounds like. In fact, he doesn’t know _ anything _ about the reclusive boy. Not so much as his name.

He’s about to repeat himself when the other finally answers.

“Um… _ N-nothing…_” he stammers uneasily, quickly closing the notebook and holding it up protectively to his chest.

It’s what he does each and every time someone gets a little too close while he’s writing, Louis has noticed. Naturally, it only fuels his desire to know what lurks within those pages. Was he hiding some big, exciting secret? Maybe it has something to do with why he was sent here, for potential criminal or otherwise illegal reasons. He could be somehow associated with the _ mafia_, for all Louis knows.

Louis decides to ask him, the curiosity far too much to suppress. “Is it something top secret? Is that why you always try to hide it?”

The kid blinks at him with rounded eyes. “Uh-”

In his buzzing excitement, Louis doesn’t allow him the chance to continue any further.

“I’m real good at keeping secrets, y’know,” he says, plopping down on the picnic table beside him. Their newly close proximity only makes the other boy all the more nervous, though Louis doesn’t pay much heed to his reaction.

If only this kid knew the full extent to the seemingly basic statement. He’d kept his grand scheme to separate his parents a deep, dark secret for an entire year.

Unprompted, Louis goes on. “So, you can tell me whatever it is you’re hiding. I won’t tell.”

The boy opens and closes his mouth a few times before shaking his head. “N-no, that’s-”

Louis cuts him once again. He figures he should at least introduce himself before trying to persuade him to give up his apparently confidential information any further. “I’m Louis, by the way. What’s your name?”

Understandably, he looks rather frazzled, though timidly answers all the same. “Aasim…”

“Cool,” Louis smiles. “Never heard that name before. Makes you unique.”

“I guess…” Aasim mumbles.

“So, about that notebook of yours…” Louis taps it with his finger from where it’s still clutched against his chest. Aasim reflexively stiffens.

“What about it…?”

“Is it top secret as in, like- _official business _ or something. Or is it just a diary?”

Aasim seems more adamant this time as he shakes his head again. “No, it’s… it’s not a diary…”

“Official business, then?” Louis asks hopefully, his eyes lighting up.

“No…” Aasim trails off, his brows pulling together slightly.

Louis deflates. “Oh. Well… what _ is _ it, then? Seems awfully important to ya. You’re writing it in _ all _the time.”

There’s a moment of silence that ensues, and for once, Louis doesn’t interrupt it. Aasim’s eyes focus on the tabletop, his arms adjusting their grip around his notebook. He seems conflicted, and all it does is make Louis that much more intrigued.

“It’s… um… it’s- just a journal…” he finally answers. The explanation seems _ too _ simple, in Louis’ mind.

“That’s it?”

Aasim nods. “Yes.”

Louis tilts his head. “_Really? _”

“_Yes_,” Aasim repeats. He looks increasingly on edge.

“Hm…” Louis hums, scratching at his chin. “And what’s so secret about_‘just a journal’_, exactly…?”

Aasim shrugs, trying to appear casual even though his tense body language and troubled expression obviously proves otherwise. “It’s… _ private_. That’s all…”

“What makes it so private?”

“It just… _ is_.”

Louis optimistically tries again, once more for good measure, “Are you _sure _ it’s not official business?”

Aasim presses his lips together, his brows nipping down as he remains silent. Louis remains entirely unfazed. Annoying people isn’t anything new, and as such, he’s all too used to it by now.

“_Fine…_” he sighs, drumming his fingertips against the table. “But I mean- if you ever _ do _ wanna share whatever’s in there… Well- you know where to find me.”

It’s not like they’re going anywhere anytime soon, after all.

None of them know just how _ permanent _ their residency at this school will ultimately prove to be.

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
